goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanley Simmonds
Stanley Simmonds was an American actor. Biography Born in Brooklyn, New York, he was predominantly an actor in stage musicals, though he also made guest appearances in The Phil Silvers Show and Orlando. He also appeared in the films Zelig and Off Beat and reprised his Broadway role in the film Li'l Abner. Simmonds passed away in 2000. Singing Simmonds began his singing career playing minor roles on stage including Windy in Show Boat and Elmer Simpkins in High Button Shoes, his first major role being that of Dr. Rasmussen T. Finsdale in Li'l Abner. Simmonds often appeared as an understudy in such major productions as How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying and Half a Sixpence and appeared in the original casts of How Now, Dow Jones, Maggie Flynn and Jimmy as well as playing various supporting roles (most notably Roger Sherman) in 1776. Stage If the Shoe Fits (1946)(originated the role) *Finale Show Boat (1947) *Can't Help Lovin' Dat Man (contains solo lines) *Finale High Button Shoes (1948) *He Tried to Make a Dollar *He Tried to Make a Dollar (reprise) Brigadoon (1950) *Down on MacConnachy Square *I'll Go Home with Bonnie Jean *Finale (Brigadoon) Call Me Madam (1950) *Mrs. Sally Adams *Lichtenburg *It's a Lovely Day Today (reprise) *Lichtenburg (reprise) *Mrs. Sally Adams (reprise) *Finale Silk Stockings (1955) Hotel Manager (originated the role) *Too Bad *Finale Bibinski (understudy) *Too Bad (contains solo lines) *Hail Bibinski (contains solo lines) *Siberia (contains solo lines) *The Red Blues *Finale Brankov (understudy) *Too Bad (contains solo lines) *Hail Bibinski (contains solo lines) *Siberia (contains solo lines) *The Red Blues *Finale Li'l Abner (1956)(originated the role) *Oh Happy Day (contains solo lines) *Finale Fiorello (1959)(originated the role) *Politics and Poker *The Name's LaGuardia *The Bum Won *'Til Tomorrow *Home Again *Gentleman Jimmy (reprise) *Little Tin Box *Finale Let It Ride! (1961) Repulski (originated the role) *Just An Honest Mistake (contains solo lines) *If Flutterby Wins Frankie (understudy) *Broads Ain't People (contains solo lines) *He Needs You (contains solo lines) *If Flutterby Wins (contains solo lines) I Can Get it for You Wholesale (1962) Norman (originated the role) *Epilogue Meyer Bushkin (understudy) *The Family Way (contains solo lines) *Have I Told You Lately? (duet) *Ballad of the Garment Trade (contains solo lines) *A Gift Today (contains solo lines) How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1963) Ensemble *Company Wally Womper (understudy) *Brotherhood of Man (contains solo lines) Kelly (1965)(originated the role) *Everyone Here Loves Kelly (reprise) Half a Sixpence (1966) *Finale How Now, Dow Jones (1967)(originated the role) *A Little Investigation (contains solo lines) Maggie Flynn (1968)(originated the role) *They're Never Gonna Make Me Fight (reprise)(contains solo lines) Jimmy (1969)(originated the role) *It's a Nice Play to Visit (contains solo lines) 1776 (1970) Roger Sherman *Sit Down, John *But, Mr. Adams (contains solo lines) On the Twentieth Century (1978) Train Secretary Rogers (originated the role) *On the Twentieth Century (contains solo lines) Conductor Flanagan (understudy) *On the Twentieth Century (contains solo lines) *I Have Written a Play (solo) Simmonds, Stanley